scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Vlogfather: Shay Carl/Transcript
HOUSE: ShayCarl: Come chillax on my favorite couch, put up some Netflix, and kind of chill out. James: I swear I don't know! Jason: We know you're the rat! ShayCarl: Sounds like some of the family is still awake. Let's go see what they're doing. Come on, come on. James: I don't know- ShayCarl: Hey, you hoodlums, what are you doing in here without me? Jason: Johnny, what are you doing, man? ShayCarl: I'm vlogging. FUNERAL: ShayCarl: We're at the funeral of our grandpa Don Paladino. It's a good man. Oh, check it out, it's Vinny, what's up, buddy? Give it up, what's up? What's up? This guy right here, he's taking care of a lot of dudes. You know what I'm saying? Jeremy: Ha, ha, ha, ha, such a joker! He's kidding, everyone. I... I am a respectable businessman. ShayCarl: Yeah. He sells drugs. Jeremy: Johnny! VLOG: ShayCarl: Today's vlog is brought to you by Dasani Water, enhanced with minerals for a pure, crisp taste. HOUSE: Stephen: Johnny, you got to destroy this footage. We can't have this on the internet. ShayCarl: This... this is actually a live stream, so... James: Somebody! ShayCarl: It's kind of here right now. Hi guys. GARAGE: ShayCarl: Guess who's getting a new pair of shoes?! Check out these kicks! Hm, who could it be? Maybe it's that guy. FUNERAL: ShayCarl: We're talking racketeering... Jeremy: No. ShayCarl: Money laundering... Jeremy: Okay, no. Just stop, just turn it off. ShayCarl: Extortion... lots of extortion. Think of how many times you've extorted people. HOUSE: ShayCarl: While we're here, do you think the victim could hold this real quick? FUNERAL: ShayCarl: This guy has skills, the entire Benevitas family he took care of with a rusty meat hook and his bare hands! Natalie: Really? Colette Butler: You did what? Jeremy: I didn't do any of that. ShayCarl: Busted. Colette Butler: Yes, I'm sure. Jeremy: He's making... he's making it up! Colette Butler: I am done! Jeremy: Come on! Karen! GARAGE: ShayCarl: Who wants to do an unboxing video? Should we find out who is in the bag? Let's do it. Looks like it's... the mayor. HOUSE: ShayCarl: Keep going, keep going. James: I swear I don't know anything. ShayCarl: Thumbs up, you guys. Be sure to subscribe! RIVAL'S HOUSE: ShayCarl: Shh. We're sneaking into the home of our rival gang, the Chelio family. It's going to be hilarious. We're going to put a horse's head in their bathtub. Matt: Johnny! ShayCarl: What? Matt: Who are you talking to? ShayCarl: Uh, my prank channel. Uh, this is going to be for the... Okay, I can see you're- CAR: ShayCarl: We're going to try to see if this knife will go all the way through this headrest. Ready? RIVAL'S HOUSE: ShayCarl: Oh, I can't believe you shot my camera! Matt: I'm sorry. ShayCarl: These are really expensive! Matt: We're in the middle of committing a crime! ShayCarl: Yes, anytime is a great time for quality refreshment. Matt: Is that a back-up camera? ShayCarl: No, no, no, no, no. Come on, no. CAR: ShayCarl: Yep! It works! RIVAL'S HOUSE: ShayCarl: How many cameras do you have? Matt: Well, if you'd stop shooting htem, we could have dropped this horse head off ten minutes ago! Matt: Don't blame me for trying to- Stacey: Ooh! That was um... is that a Canon G7X? ShayCarl: It is! Finally! Someone who appreciates this art form! Stacey: I do! Hey, can I offer you an Aquafina? Aquafina: For Happy Bodies. Category:Season 7